The International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) proposes to continue its worker health and safety training program to prevent work related hazardous substance exposures by assisting in the training and education of workers. IAFF training has proven to transmit skills and knowledge to various types of workers in how best to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials during routine daily work as well as during potential disaster response. Through this continued cooperative agreement, the IAFF will: 1) Enhance the capabilities of workers engaged in emergency response through the delivery of existing professionally developed curricula for worker safety and health training programs that are site-specific and trade- specific. 2) Maintain, update and/or create training curricula consistent with the threats posed to workers and first responders and ensure curricula is reviewed and or accredited by appropriate third-party agencies as available. 3) Utilize innovative program evaluation protocols to demonstrate training effectiveness and ensure the training program meets and exceeds the NIEHS Minimum Training Criteria Document resulting in workers who are capable of performing in an effective, efficient, and safe manner.